


Happy Birthday Kitten

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: NSFW Yurio Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 16 year old Yuri, 18 year old Otabek, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy, Yuri is still young in this fic so I labeled it underaged, but everything is still consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have been playing the game of Daddy and Kitten for a while but it isn't until Yuri's 16th birthday when Otabek finally gives his kitten what he really wants.





	Happy Birthday Kitten

On the day of Yuri Plisetsky's 16th birthday, his phone was bombarded with "Happy Birthday" texts from people who called themselves his friends and notifications of fans tagging him in birthday shit. The young Russian rolled his eyes at all of them except one. He was sent one specific text from a sender labeled "Daddy". The text contained no wishes of a happy birthday or anything trivial like that. Instead it contained 3 numbers. _**529**_.

Yuri felt his breath hitch in his throat before he was throwing on his boots and a large windbreaker, apologizing to his grandpa that they'd have to postpone his plans for his grandson's birthday and running out the door. Yuri didn't care if it was snowing or that the hotel was a good 10 blocks away from his childhood home, nestled in the heart of St. Petersburg. He kept pushing his legs until he was moving through the front doors and towards the back where the elevators were. He took several gulps of breath to cool his burning lungs as he waited for the elevator to reach him and several more breaths to calm his racing heart as the metal box carried him up to where the room would be located.

The doors parted and Yuri began his descent down the hall, taking measured steps before stopping in front of the door for room 529. He knocked gently and the door immediately opened, slowly revealing his best friend and lover, Otabek Altin. The Kazakh was dressed in a crisp white t-shirt, dark jeans, and his leather jacket. The sight of him made Yuri's heart skip several beats.

"Beka." He sighed his name and rushed forward to bury himself into the taller man's broad chest, taking a deep breath and enjoying the familiar musk of the other.

"Yura." Otabek's arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him in closer as he nuzzled the feathery blond hair. "Happy birthday, kitten."

"Thanks, Daddy." The smaller boy blushed and glanced down the hall, making sure no one else was around before he looked up to the dark eyes of his secret boyfriend.

"C'mon, baby. I have something special for your sweet 16." Otabek stepped back into the room and let Yuri follow him in, the younger boy leaning up to steal a kiss from him as he scampered into the room. The kitten, remembering his manners, toed off his boots and pulled off his jacket as he left those by the door.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything." The Russian crossed his arms over his chest even though he felt warmer now that he was in the presence of the DJ.

"Is that any way to accept a gift? You just got here and you're already being a naughty kitty." The taller man sighed as he closed the door and turned, his stoic face not giving any hints away as he watched Yuri.

"I'm not saying I won't take the present, Daddy. I'll take anything you give me, you know that. Even if it's nothing. Just to spend today with you is the best birthday present for me. I wasn't expecting you to be back in St. Petersburg for another couple of weeks." Yuri shook his head and plopped down on the little sofa in the miniature living room of the hotel room.

"I know, Yura. I was just teasing. But I know you'll like the present I've gotten you." Otabek walked over and sat beside his kitty, letting the smaller boy crawl into his lap to nuzzle at his chest. He could swear that Yuri would honestly purr if he could.

"So what did you get me, huh?" Yuri tipped his head back to look up at his daddy, green eyes bright with excitement.

"Technically it's two presents. Close your eyes, Yura." Otabek's voice was soft but firm, leaving no room for argument.

The blond huffed but closed his eyes, his eyelids fluttering gently and Otabek chuckled as he watched them. "No peeking, baby."

"Beka! I'm not!" Yuri whined and caused the larger man to laugh fully at that, his chest rumbling with the sound.

After a couple seconds of shuffling, with Yuri squeaking as he almost lost his balance on Otabek's lap, there was a small pause. Finally, the Kazakh cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Okay, kitten. Open your eyes."

When Yuri's eyelids finally opened again, his breath caught in his throat. Dangling from Otabek's fingers was a black leather collar with small diamond studs glinting in the light between equally as small spikes. There was a silver name tag that had 'Kitten' written in pretty cursive and a little bell dangling from the same hook in the front. The back had several snap buttons for adjusting. It was gorgeous and probably very expensive.

"B-Beka, I-" Yuri swallowed thickly, eyes flicking between Otabek's face and the collar. "Y-You shouldn't have."

"I had two very lucrative gigs while I was away. I can't think of anything better to spend my money on than you, baby. Do you like it?" A small flash of nervousness glinting in his eyes.

"Of course not! I love it, Beka! Thank you!" Yuri leaned in to kiss the man hard, plucking the collar from his fingers as he put it on himself. Otabek's hands slid up his sides and into his hair, holding the strands up and out of the way so they wouldn't get caught in the button clasp.

"You're welcome, baby, but you still have one more present." Otabek chuckled as he pulled back from the kiss.

"I think I know what it is, Daddy." Yuri purred, leaning back in for another kiss as he shifted to straddle Otabek's hips.

"Kitten-" The raven haired man started, trying to draw Yuri's attention back away but the kitten was determined to show his gratitude as he cut Otabek off with another, hotter kiss. His tongue slipped past his lips and into his daddy's mouth, licking eagerly.

"Yura~" He groaned, hands dropping back down to Yuri's hips and squeezed hard. The kitten mewled into his mouth and pulled back, shaking his hair out and causing the bell to jingle sweetly.

That was all it took for Otabek to scoop Yuri up into his arms and carry him into the next room, the blond yelping and wrapping his arms around his daddy's neck so he didn't fall backwards as they moved. When the raven haired man set him down, Yuri immediately shifted to strip. He had managed to get his shirt off but froze when a hand wrapped around his wrist, halting his movement from taking off his new collar.

"Beka?" He looked up at the other man with wide eyes as the fingers around his delicate wrist gave a small squeeze. Dark eyes met green and Yuri silently understood, nodding his head. "Okay. I'll leave it on. I just didn't want to get it dirty."

The hand slowly let him go as Otabek leaned in to kiss him again, the Kazakh man helping him out of his pants as he leaned back and lifted his hips. The kitten tucked his head and buried his nose in the leather of his daddy's jacket, taking in his scent as his cock twitched eagerly.

"As much as I love this jacket, Daddy, I love you even more with it off." Yuri pouted his lips and batted his eyelashes at the raven haired man, watching Otabek's dark eyes roam over his own naked body.

"Such a naughty kitty but I'll let it slide just for today since it is your special day." Otabek growled and tossed his jacket onto the floor, followed quickly by his shirt. His pants and boxers were next as Yuri gently scraped his little claws along his daddy's firm torso and grinned wickedly. For being a semi-famous DJ, Otabek was still fairly ripped and Yuri absolutely loved it.

Especially when Otabek groaned lowly and dipped in to bite at his shoulder like he did just then. His cock twitched again and he hummed pleasantly, nibbling at his lip.

"D-Daddy~" Yuri mewled and rocked his hips up towards the warm body above him, desperate for any friction.

"Patience, kitten. You'll get what you want." Otabek chuckled and reached under the pillow above Yuri's head for the bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier.

Yuri swallowed thickly at the sound of the bottle popping open, his hips lifting instinctively for Otabek as the Kazakh man slid an arm under his hips to lift him onto his lap. The raven haired man sat back on his haunches and pulled Yuri up to his thighs, the smaller boy squeaking as he was almost upside down in his current position. But he didn't complain as Otabek plunged a finger into his depths, a moan ripping from his lips as his ass clenched around the digit.

"So tight, baby. Have you been touching yourself and keeping stretched?" Otabek groaned, Yuri nodding frantically and his little bell jingling wildly with the motion.

"E-Every other day, daddy. Just like you told me." Yuri mewled as Otabek added a second finger, gently stretching and curling his fingers to brush against Yuri's prostate. The smaller boy jerked and moaned loudly at the touch and Otabek dipped his head to lick at a sweet kitten nipple. He eased in a third finger as he swirled the bud with his tongue, letting his baby twitch and clench around his fingers as his back arched a little.

"Such a good baby." Otabek hummed, rewarding the blond with an easy stretch of his fingers.

"D-Daddy, please!" Yuri whined, his hips bucking in the air as his cock leaked precum onto his little tummy.

"Easy, baby. We don't want you to hurt yourself." The raven haired man carefully extracted his fingers and maneuvered Yuri back up the bed to rest his head on the pillow so he was flat on the bed again. He popped the bottle of lube again to slick up his cock, pressing the tip against Yuri's rim as he eased in.

Yuri mewled loudly, his back arching off of the mattress as Otabek pushed in half way before pausing. It was several heartbeats before Yuri got his breathing under control and Otabek took that as a sign to continue, slowly pressing in until he bottomed out. The Russian let out a soft hiss of a curse and yelped when Otabek smacked what he could reach of his rump.

"Language, Yura." He growled and the blond groaned, tossing Otabek a dirty look.

"I can't help it that you have a monster cock, Beka." He pouted again and the Kazakh man couldn't help but laugh quietly at that.

"That's not an excuse, kitten." He retorted and Yuri grunted as he clenched around Otabek in retaliation. He shouldn't have done that though as Otabek's gaze darkened and he gripped Yuri's hips tightly, pulling back until he was half inside the petite boy and pushing back in.

Yuri yelped again and arched his back, his eyes rolling back as Otabek started up a fast pace that he knew the kitten could handle. Little claws dug at his back and shoulders as the kitten clung to him, mewling and moaning breathlessly. The raven haired man leaned in to kiss his little darling, fingers digging into the pale flesh of his thighs and squeezing.

"D-Daddy! M-More!" Yuri begged, stars dancing across his vision but he still felt like it wasn't enough.

"More? Are you sure, baby?" Otabek panted heavily, gazing down in concern at his lover.

"Yes! Please! More!" Yuri nodded and the bell jingled loudly all over again.

"Okay, baby. But you asked to be sore in the morning." The Kazakh shifted his grip to Yuri's hips and pounded into him with abandon, the kitten meowing incoherently underneath him. When Otabek's hand wrapped around his cock, it wasn't more than two pumps before the blond was spilling all over himself with a loud wail.

Otabek wasn't far behind, half-snarling as he pulled out and jerked himself to completion. His own cock twitched as his cum mixed with Yuri's on the boys stomach, sighing as the high was over as quick as it came.

The raven haired man reached over the boneless, shivering boy to pull some tissues from the box and cleaned them up. When he deemed them sufficiently clean, he pulled Yuri against his chest but the boy wouldn't budge from where he was leaning over the edge of the bed.

"Yura? Baby, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Was I too rough?" Otabek immediately reached out to run his fingers through the blond hair and Yuri leaned back up, a small box in his hands.

"I'm okay, Beka. What's this? It fell out of your jacket pocket, I think." The kitten glanced up at his daddy with wide eyes and Otabek's cheeks flushed lightly.

"Oh, uh.. That was your second present." He murmured and scratched the back of his head, fingers running through his undercut.

"My..?" Yuri's eyes widened as his mind wrapped around the words.

"Open it, baby." The words were soft, barely audible, but Yuri heard them and complied, slowly lifting the lid of the box to reveal a silver ring with two hands gripping a heart. It was a Claddagh promise ring.

"B-Beka?" Yuri turned his eyes to the older boy and Otabek shifted a little, picking at the blanket as he blushed harder.

"I love you, Yura. I always will. And one day, when we're a little older, I want to make you mine. Is.. Is that okay?" He looked up slowly, meeting Yuri's watering eyes and frowning in concern.

"You big fuckin' sap. Yes. I love you too, Beka, and I'll be yours." Yuri put the ring on his right ring finger, with the heart facing in to let everyone know he was taken, before launching himself at the other man. He kissed him hard as Otabek's arms slowly wrapped around him. They broke apart after a bit and Yuri tucked himself against Otabek's chest, his hand resting over his boyfriend's heart. It was definitely his best birthday yet.


End file.
